


no zuo no die

by fantasy_cp



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 11:11:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11206890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasy_cp/pseuds/fantasy_cp





	no zuo no die

然后少爷还笑嘻嘻的躺在床上伸手要momo抱，结果感觉momo把他两只手拉在一起用领带绑起来了，一边在绑一边还跟他舌吻，亲的两个人都呼吸沉重，momo咬着少爷耳朵问他是不是逗自己很有意思，少爷忍笑说没有啊，你一直很好玩。momo就跟他说，那你要说话算数，今晚我做什么都可以，你要听话，少爷还是忍着笑点头说好

其实momo本来是想好好做前戏的，但是因为看不见，少爷对他的动作反应特别大，没多久就忍不住要momo进来，看他没反应又扭着腰用屁股去蹭他，momo被他蹭的受不了，前戏做到一半就进去了

少爷就发出很可爱的噎到一样的声音，整个人绷的特别紧，momo其实也被夹得很难受，只好一边给他撸一边亲他的脖子和耳朵，少爷一边喘一边慢慢软下来，跟momo说可以了，momo忍不住在他嘴唇上咬了下说他每次都这样不听话，少爷没当回事，笑笑说可你还是喜欢我啊~

momo很无奈又觉得没法反驳，干脆不理他了，在他脖子后面咬了一口就开始上他，又重又快的进出，每次都故意擦过前列腺，又不会真的让他完全爽到。少爷从来没有被这样吊着过，偏偏今天身体又特别敏感，就算只是这样都很有感觉，忍不住用手想给自己撸出来。momo看到就把他的手打开了，然后自己给他撸动两下就把手拿起来说没想到你今天这么敏感，只是这样都湿成这样了，一边说一边把手上的前液擦在少爷脸上，少爷脸一下就红了，咬着嘴唇不说话

但是这样又不碰前面，每次又不真的给甜头的做法，少爷只会越来越觉得空虚难受，没有真正爽到，哑着嗓子拖长了声音喊Morgan，其实就是在求momo给他点实际的。但换来的也只有落在脖子上的吻和没有任何实际意义的安慰说会让他爽的，少爷还是忍不住伸手想自力更生

当然这次还是被发现了，momo这次叹了一口气说都说了今晚我想怎么做都可以你要听话，为什么记不住呢？不长记性的人要受到惩罚的。少爷听他语气就知道这次好像是玩脱了，马上用软软的带意大利语发音的方式说Morgan对不起，下次不会了

momo退出去把他翻过来伏下身去跟他接吻，少爷很有诚意的主动伸舌头跟momo缠在一起，用压在胸口的手去抚摸momo的肩膀和胸口。但他没想到的是感觉到momo用了一个橡胶材质感觉的东西套在他下身上

他挣扎了两下发现挣脱不开压在他身上的momo，马上又很委屈的叫Morgan我不喜欢这样，拿掉…momo又亲了他一口，说现在作为交换，我会让你很舒服的

然后就从正面开始上他，每次都重重的顶在前列腺上，少爷被艹的浑身都软绵绵的，快感一阵一阵的冲进脑子里，没有间断，简直像要把脑子烧坏掉一样。可是因为不能射精，就算是再爽也觉得差了点什么，快感越来越多只会觉得更难受，忍不住开始流眼泪，带着哭腔道歉说我错了，英语意大利语交杂，momo只是亲亲他脸，把他脸上的眼泪亲走又继续欺负他。少爷觉得整个腰都软的不像自己的，快感多的腰都开始酸起来了，前面涨得特别难受

最后真的哭出声了，一抽一抽的说Morgan对不起，放过我吧，解开，求求你，momo才搭腔说现在能记住教训了吗

少爷哭的特别可爱的说记住了，然后努力仰起来去亲momo的脸，可能是他软软的嘴唇的关系，momo没有再坚持，帮他拿掉了，一边接吻一边帮少爷撸动几下，两个人一起射了

最后眼罩和绑住手的领带被解开以后少爷瞪着有点红的眼睛问momo他是不是蓄谋已久，竟然还用束缚环。momo笑了下表示我没有，随手就地取材的，然后晃了晃手上的塑胶腕带…从此以后少爷再看见momo把那个腕带带在手上就会想起这天的事，就开始脸红

看到momo手上晃著的腕環，面少根本就想殺人，雖然不知道該殺掉法國人還是自己。不過他沒有，只是抓起了枕頭往對方丟去，便拖著酸軟的腰和腿下床。  
「Matteo」momo笑著接下了枕頭。「想要洗澡嗎？一起吧。」  
面少不知道是沒有聽到還是單純不想理會，反正沒有停下來，只留給了法國人一個只披著上衣的背景。  
「這個夜晚還沒有完吧。」法國人說。

這下子他才停下了步。「Morgan...」他還轉過了頭，一雙還澀澀的雙眼望法國人，聲音軟綿綿又有點沙啞得不像是自己的。  
Momo也爬了下床，抱住了他的意大利人，又用臉蹭他的臉。「你生氣了？」  
面少咬了咬早被吻得紅腫的唇。「沒有。我沒有生氣。」

法國人毫無猶豫的吻上，用著這輩子的溫柔，蜻蜓點水的舔舐被咬得發白的唇，又用舌勾引對方的共舞。意大利人扇動的睫毛輕輕地搔到了他，他便用姆指抹走了眼角剩餘的濕潤。意大利人突然噗哧的笑了。「怎麼了？」「沒什麼。」「真的？」「真的。」「不會報復？」「嗯⋯我再想想？」「你啊⋯⋯」「我怎樣？」momo伸手捏了捏面少的臉頰。

Momo把心一横的把面少抱到浴室。面少才要解下用已不能看的襯衣，momo便把他的手打走。「你再不聽話我就要打你的手板了。」momo說。面少看了看Momo，露齒的笑。

最後法國人也的確沒讓面少動一根手指頭，不論是清洗還是吹乾頭髮，而面少也難得任他擺弄。momo覺得這樣的意大利人就像剛認識時的那個後衛，乖巧又矜持。他沒忍住抱住了對方。  
意大利人卻沒有任何反應。  
「你還在生氣吧？」  
「我沒有。」  
「那你⋯⋯」  
「你沒有讓我抱你。Morgan。我會聽話的。」


End file.
